Born For You
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: February, in a secret laboratory, a zygote was being developed to be the ultimate bodyguard of the soon-to-be-born Decimo. Yamamoto Midoriko, YamamotoTsuyoshi's wife, was the head scientist of the experimentation. She carried the zygote inside her until she was ready to give birth to him. Yamamoto Takeshi was activated five years later, after meeting a certain brunet under the rain
1. Made For You

**About the title: **It was entitled 'Born for You' because in this AU, Yamamoto was literally born for Tsuna. His mother gave birth to him to protect Tsuna, thus, the brunet was the reason for his existence. He was created for Tsuna's sake, which makes the whole story so adorable! *serious mode* Ehem, well yes, that's the connection of the title to the story.

**Author's note: **This is actually one of my personal favorites. I don't know why, but this story came so naturally to me and I was so happy while writing it and I cried when I wrote again at the later parts. I really love this story and I hope you do too! Man, I wish I can create a good summary for this!

* * *

**Born For You**

_No matter what you think of me, or how you see me, know that i will protect and love you always._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter** **1** -_Made for You_

February, in a desolate underground laboratory…

"The subject is stabilizing ma'am!" One scientist called out to the black-haired lead who was looking through the piles of report. They were currently in the deepest level of the laboratory filled with different sorts of machine and in the middle of the room was a glass container containing something small like a human zygote.

"That's good! We'll have the subject ready before the tenth heir will be born." The woman with long black-hair stated as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Have you imprinted the purpose into the zygote?"

"Imprinting now…" There were sounds of beeping as flashes of light came from the glass container.

"But who will we inject the zygote to?" One of the scientists asked her companion.

"Me." The lead scientist said with authority causing everyone to turn to her in astonishment.

"But ma'am-!"

"Tsuyoshi will be glad to hear that I'm pregnant. He doesn't have to know that the child is merely an experiment created for the tenth boss." She stated in a firm tone and she looked at her stomach patting it.

"But this child, after injecting it to you, will be born after only 2 months. Wouldn't he notice that?" The other reasoned.

"Tsuyoshi doesn't know anything about woman pregnancy. Besides a woman's stomach gets noticeably bloated during the last 2 months. It'll be fine." She assured.

"But Yamamoto-san! The labor is going to cost you your life-!" The other argued but the female Yamamoto held up her hand.

"I know that. But I'm willing to take the risk." She turned to look at the forming zygote in the glass container. "I created him therefore he's my responsibility. I will carry the burden of nurturing him in my own body."

The scientists in the room exchanged uneasy looks but the head scientist just smiled at them.

"I'll be fine."

* * *

April 24, Yamamoto household…

"ARGH!" Long black hair was spread messily across the white pillow as a pale hand clutched tightly onto the person beside her.

"Hang in there, he's almost out." Tsuyoshi told his wife anxiously. The woman took comfort in the voice knowing that in a few seconds it'll all be over and she just had to hang on.

"Takeshi…" She and her husband had long thought of a name for the young lad after finding out that it was a boy she was siring. Finding out that he and his wife was going to have a child, a boy nonetheless, made Tsuyoshi the happiest father in the world.

"He's almost out!" A friend of the Yamamoto's and a colleague of the female Yamamoto was doing the delivery. She came as fast as she could once she heard that the woman wouldn't be able to make it to the hospital. Her hands were shaking in anticipation, wondering what she would be seeing once their 'experiment' was born.

"AH!" Mrs. Yamamoto screamed at the pain as her body arched and finally she felt something being taken from inside her. She fell back upon the futon with a soft plop and a tired sigh as her body relaxed slowly after the labor.

Big amber eyes blinked as they saw the light of day for the first time. Unlike other infants, Takeshi Yamamoto did not cry once he was finally out of the warm womb that was his mother's.

The Yamamoto's friend shivered as she looked down on their completed experiment. He looked like a normal baby, with wide amber eyes, a small tuft of black hair on his head and a flushed and chubby face… but somehow she knew better.

"G-Give him… L-Let me see him…" The laborer looked up and she saw the pale lips of the female Yamamoto forming words. She felt worry roll down her spine as she gave the small boy to the woman. Beside her, was her oblivious husband who was happy at the fact their child was born safely.

"Takeshi…" The female Yamamoto cooed at the baby who waved his fat fist into the air. "My child, my precious son…"

"Takeshi…" Tsuyoshi said as he patted the soft head of the baby boy while smiling proudly. He got up to get some water for his wife and left.

The female Yamamoto didn't know how long this happiness between her small family would last. Already, she could feel the drain and the side effects of giving birth to Takeshi in her system. But for now, she'll try to hold them back so as to make her husband happy. She would try to last as long as she can because even she wanted to stay alive and watch her son grow.

"Takeshi…" She whispered hoarsely to her son when Tsuyoshi went to get her a glass of water. The only person left behind was her colleague who helped with the labor. "Takeshi, promise me, that whatever happens in the future, please fight for the things that are important to you… Hold on to them and make sure to never let go."

In reply to her words, the small baby Yamamoto yawned and snuggled into her warmth.

A week later, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi's wife died in her sleep.

* * *

Five years later…

It was cold, _so cold_ and _so dark_…

He was abandoned, an outcast, no one wanted him, no one loved him… He was of importance to no one, now that his parents were gone.

It was a tragedy no one foresaw. But somehow, he had felt it that night as he was being tucked into bed by his mother.

He didn't know why those big scary men wearing ski masks and black overalls came after them. After all, they were an average family, living in a two-storey average house… Surely nothing big can come out of stealing from an average family?

But his parents were panicked at the sound of the door in the first floor being broken down. For some reason, Nana and Iemitsu didn't even try calling the police as they grabbed him and hid their only son somewhere.

However, hiding him had cost them their lives, because once they had successfully hidden the youngest Sawada, those men came in and killed them, right in front of their son's eyes.

Not knowing, that another Sawada was still alive, the men had exited after performing their task, leaving the young brunet crying in the closet as his parents bled out on the carpet.

He had escaped that house on the same night and had been wondering the streets, crying for help on the alleys as it rained harshly while people stared at his dirty form in contempt and disgust. They thought he was just another street child.

"Mama! Papa!" Young Sawada Tsunayoshi, who was barely five-years-old, uttered the only words he could say in his broken state. He hiccupped and sniffled as adults ignored his cries while others threw him a look of pity.

Small legs could only carry him so far and before long, the young Sawada found himself by the river crying hoarsely as he collapsed into the wet pavement. The rain continued to pour down on him harshly. "M-Mama-!" The young brunet cried as he looked around. But no one was there. "P-Papa!"

He didn't know how long he had been crying there. All he knew was that he felt so cold and so numb that his body was shaking not only from his sobs but also from the coldness he felt from the rain.

That's when he suddenly heard footsteps coming his way.

Teary brown eyes blinked and looked up as a child about his age, but taller than him, stop in front of him. The other had black hair and blank amber eyes and was soaked to the skin the same as him.

Tsuna sniffled as he looked up at the kid who was surveying him blankly. "H-Hello-?"

Amber eyes blinked. And was it just Tsuna or was light suddenly gathering in those mysterious orbs?

"Your name?" The taller boy asked as he leaned down to look at Tsuna. He tilted his head. "What is your name?"

The brunet opened his mouth. "T-Tsuna…" He sniffled as he said it while tears ran down his face. "Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

Amber eyes widened and for a moment Tsuna was blinded by the light that gathered in those eyes. "Tsuna…" The other repeated in awe. And to the brunet's shock, the other grinned at him. "Tsuna!" Before Tsuna knew it, small arms suddenly enveloped him into a warm hug. "It's nice to meet you Tsuna!"

"H-Ha-?" Tsuna said but then he was pulled upwards with the other still hugging him.

"I've been wanting to meet you for a long time!" The young boy stated still grinning. "I've finally met you! The reason for my existence!"

"E-EH?"

_W-What?_

* * *

Takeshi was a strange kid. Tsuyoshi Yamamoto had realized that as his only son grew up. He didn't know if it was because he was a bad parent or maybe it was the effect of growing up without a mother, but still Tsuyoshi felt that somehow he had failed both his wife and his son.

The young sushi chef sighed as he sliced the tuna he was preparing for a party tomorrow. His amber eyes, so much like his son's, looked over the silent dark-haired boy staring out of the window into the heavy rain.

Takeshi was silent, he was obedient, but he was also strangely empty and seemed to lack emotion. He hadn't cried even once during his infancy and as he was growing up, no other kids would approach him. Sure, whenever Tsuyoshi would tell his son to go out and play, the other would oblige but more than not, he would find his son playing alone rather than with other kids who shied away from the strange boy.

"Takeshi, what do you like to have for dinner?" Tsuyoshi asked for the sake of conversation. Takeshi Yamamoto turned to his father.

"Anything is fine." He said and Tsuyoshi inwardly frowned.

"Even if it's all vegetables?" The older Yamamoto asked and Takeshi just nodded. The sushi chef sighed again.

Don't kids usually hate vegetables? Putting down his knife, Tsuyoshi picked up a hand towel to wipe his hands. "Look Takeshi, there's something I've been meaning to tell you-"

SCREECH!

Tsuyoshi looked up, startled by the sound of the chair dragging across the floor. Takeshi never made irritating noises like that whether accidentally or on purpose. "Takeshi?"

Said boy was standing up, looking outside the window with a startled expression as though he sensed something beyond the heavy rain. The older Yamamoto rushed immediately to his son's side. "Takeshi what's wrong?"

"I-I'm going out…" He said in a blank tone which sent shivers down Tsuyoshi's back. "I'll be back soon…"

And without further ado, the youngest Yamamoto ran outside into the pouring rain.

"Takeshi!"

It was the longest ten minutes of Tsuyoshi's life. He had pacing around the room in worry, waiting for his son to come back and inwardly swearing that if the younger boy wasn't back in the next minute, he would go look for him. But before he could grab his coat and an umbrella, the door to their restaurant opened and a soaking wet Takeshi entered.

"Takeshi!" Tsuyoshi cried out in relief as he hugged his son despite how wet he was. "I was so worried! What were you thinking rushing out like that-!"

However, the old Yamamoto was cut off from ranting when a whimper suddenly reached his ears. Startled, the other let go of Takeshi and looked down at his son, wondering why the other made such a noise.

But it wasn't Yamamoto who made the sound…

"Hello, who do we have here…?" Tsuyoshi stated in puzzlement when he saw a small boy with brown hair and eyes hiding behind Takeshi, looking equally wet.

The young brunet whimpered and Tsuyoshi's eyes widened when Takeshi suddenly held out his arms in front of the other protectively. The sushi chef was shocked to see determination color the amber eyes as he looked at his father.

"Don't hurt Tsuna." Takeshi said firmly and for some reason, Tsuyoshi felt pride swell in his heart.

"Maa… Takeshi, you know I'll never do that." Tsuyoshi stated as he patted the wet black hair and somehow the other relaxed. Tsuyoshi didn't know what happened, but somehow he got the feeling that this was a different Takeshi from ten minutes ago. It was like a switch had been turned on inside his son. "So his name is Tsuna huh? What are you doing here Tsuna-kun? Where are your parents?"

At the mention of his parents, young Tsunayoshi's eyes filled with tears and he began to cry again. Realizing he made the younger boy cry, Tsuyoshi was about to apologize but to his great surprise, Takeshi turned his back on him and hugged the younger boy.

"Maa, Tsuna! If you have nowhere to stay you can stay with us! Right Papa?" Takeshi said with a wide grin and Tsuyoshi felt this heart stop. Takeshi called him 'Papa'! Takeshi _smiled_!

"Y-Yes! Of course! You can stay here as long as you like Tsuna-kun!" Tsuyoshi patted the brown-haired kid and the young Sawada looked up hopefully.

"R-Really?" He said with a small and hopeful voice. Tsuyoshi's eyes softened.

"Really." Tsuyoshi said and at that word, Tsuna's teary face broke into a wide smile, thus making Takeshi smile as well.

That night, to celebrated the new edition to their family, Tsuyoshi cooked up the tuna fish he had been saving for the party and served it to his two sons.

It was the night that Tsuyoshi experienced many firsts with his only son Takeshi. The first time Takeshi smiled, the first time Takeshi laughed, the first time Takeshi called him 'papa', and the first time Takeshi said that his favorite food was tuna.

It was a happy day and Tsuyoshi was willing to keep Tsuna in the family if it meant his beloved Takeshi would be happy.

Because in retrospect, it was like Takeshi was born to meet Tsuna. And if it meant his son would continued smiling like this, then Tsuyoshi didn't mind it at all.

* * *

**Author's note: **So, yes let's decided Yamamoto's mother's name will be **Midoriko Yamamoto. **I haven't applied it here because I didn't want to shock anyone with an OOC. The next chapter will be nine years after this incident. I'm sorry this is so short, but you know, introductions have to be short and eye-catching. Please tell me what you think about this story as well!


	2. Here For You

**Author's note: **A short chappy, because I've noticed not many people have patience to read a long one! I love this story very much and I plan to continue it or die trying! Which is a very bad thing to say, good kids don't copy me!)

I have noticed that the 8027 community is once again in a standstill, and really I just can't have my OTP in a standstill like this! I'll do my best to update more and more fics but our exams are in a few days and yes I hope I can keep up this enthusiasm!

For all those who follow and continue to support me, and those people who say that they're happy for my contribution, I _thank _you very much! Thank you for keeping me going while I'm down and for giving me strength when I get home from school!

You guys are really the best!

Love lots!

* * *

**Born For You**  
_You are the sole reason for my existence and because of that, I can't help but love you more._

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_It was a happy day and Tsuyoshi was willing to keep Tsuna in the family if it meant his beloved Takeshi would be happy._

_Because in retrospect, it was like Takeshi was born to meet Tsuna. And if it meant his son would continued smiling like this, then Tsuyoshi didn't mind it at all._

**Chapter 2- **_Here for You_

_Nine years later…_

"Tsuna!" It had been exactly nine years and four months since Tsuna had been taken in by the Yamamoto household and truth to be told, the brunet hardly remembered much of what happened back then.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna said with a smile as he watched his 'brother' rush down the stairs and towards him. It was early morning and the two of them were getting ready for school. "Good morning, had a good sleep?"

"Of course!" Yamamoto laughed as he placed an arm around the brunet when he was near enough. "And you? Did you have nightmares again?"

Tsuna shook his head. "I'm fine. I don't think I dreamed at all." The other laughed and pressed a kiss to the younger one's forehead. The brunet let him, already used to the affections of the other.

"Good. That means you can focus on your lessons today!" Yamamoto said and the brunet frowned towards the other.

Yamamoto Takeshi, the only son of Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was of course as expected, a very popular student of Namimori Middle School. Aside from the fact that the other was tall and handsome, his upbeat personality and cheerful disposition naturally drew others to him.

Of course, popularity had always a bad side to it.

Yamamoto was also well-known for being very fond of his adopted brother Sawada Tsunayoshi. As they grew up, Yamamoto would never agree to go anywhere or play with anyone unless Tsuna was there with him. This, of course, warranted unwanted hatred for the young brunet but since Yamamoto was with him practically wherever he went, the brunet would always be saved before things got worse.

A few years before…

"_Hey! What do you think you're doing to Tsuna!" _An angry Yamamoto said towards a group of bullies. The dark-haired boy was just off to buy Tsuna some ice cream but when he got back he was met with the sight of the brunet being kicked on the ground.

The young brunet ran crying behind Yamamoto, as amber eyes glared seriously at the bullies before him. It was the scariest sight Tsuna had ever seen.

Of course, after defeating the bullies, Yamamoto had realized how much he scared the brunet so then and there he swore…

"_I'm sorry Tsuna. I swear I won't get angry again, I don't want to make you scared of me."_ The young dark-haired said to the crying brunet in front of him. _"But I want to protect you Tsuna. I live to protect Tsuna and I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy."_

Of course, sappy lines like these had always been spewing out of Yamamoto's mouth ever since they were kids and Tsuna could never understand why those words were only ever directed at him.

I mean seriously, Yamamoto could pick up girls with that sort of line.

Speaking of cheesy lines, just last week…

"_Yamamoto-sama please go out with me!"_ A girl said as she looked up hopefully at the baseball idol. Of course, during confession times like this, Tsuna was always dragged out by the baseball idol.

"_Ahaha, gomen but I'm not interested!" _Yamamoto stated cheerfully and the girl glared at Tsuna before turning to Yamamoto.

"_B-But why?" _She sniffled pitifully.

"_Because the person I only need is Tsuna." _ Yamamoto said with a smile and if Tsuna hadn't heard that line over a hundred times he would've choked._ "I exist only for Tsuna."_

The girl gapped at the idol before she turned around and ran like her butt was on fire. The brunet sighed, knowing that this would stir up the rumors that he and Yamamoto were going out.

Tsuna couldn't blame the girls for thinking that way, especially what with the lines Yamamoto said regardless of whether they were in a public place or not.

"Tsuna let's go on a date tomorrow!" Yamamoto said as they walked towards school. Again, if Tsuna wasn't hearing this at least thrice a week, he would've gapped like a fish and gone very red. So instead of doing that, he looked calmly at his brother who continued to grin at him.

"Yamamoto, I told you already what a _date _means…" Tsuna sighed at his best friend.

Yamamoto pouted but then he cheered up and said, "I know… Oh and can you please call me Takeshi instead of Yamamoto?"

Tsuna smiled at the other but shook his head. "You know why I don't call you _Takeshi _especially in public." The brunet hinted, subtly pointing out girls who were glaring his way.

"I know but I still don't like it." Yamamoto stated as he placed his arms behind his head.

The brunet sighed. The reason why he never called Yamamoto his first name was because if he did, the female and _male _population already hated and despised him for being so close with the idol, and if he was anymore closer… well, he doubted even Yamamoto could stop them.

But of course, the young Yamamoto never complained about the fact that Tsuna never called him by his first name. He sometimes requested Tsuna to call him _Takeshi_ but after that he keeps quiet about it. He valued Tsuna's safety more than any sentimental care.

Which was strange considering how young Yamamoto was to be all mature about Tsuna's safety.

"Hey Tsuna." A warm hand on his alerted the brunet back to his surroundings.

"E-Eh?" And then Tsuna flushed when he saw his and Yamamoto's intertwined hands and almost immediately he retracted. "What is it?" _Calm down, calm down! It's just Yamamoto… _He told himself. He really didn't like it when Yamamoto caught him off guard like that. He could practically feel his skin tingle from the contact.

"Well, you never answered my question." The black-haired pointed out, not at all perturbed by his best friend's actions. "Can we go on a date or not?"

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna whispered as girls sent out 'I-hate-you' signals as they passed. "Why do you want to go on a date so badly? If you want to go on dates, why don't you get a girlfriend?" The girls who heard Tsuna nodded their heads enthusiastically and Tsuna retracted that thought.

_Never mind, please don't get a girlfriend. _Tsuna wanted to say but the sharp nails of the girls made it hard to take back his words.

Yamamoto raised a skeptical eyebrow at Tsuna, as though hoping he was kidding. "Why should I get a girlfriend when I have you?"

Tsuna's heart skipped but then he vehemently told himself to calm down. This was Yamamoto, the brunet had known him for spouting cheesy lines since they were five! No need to get so self-conscious!

_I've been wanting to meet you for a long time! I've finally met you! The reason for my existence!_

Tsuna blushed. Even after several years he could still remember the first words Yamamoto said to him after he introduced himself.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto said in a slightly whining tone as he placed his hands in his pockets. How could he look so manly and be so childish at the same time? –Tsuna thought in envy. "Can we please_ please _go out on a date tomorrow?"

Seeing amber eyes looking at him hopefully, all the brunet could do was nod and then sigh in exasperation.

"Fine." He said and a brilliant smile lit up on the athlete's face.

Tsuna never really understood how a simple yes from him can make someone like Yamamoto so happy. The other was so simple-minded, the things he wanted weren't money, riches, or more possessions like every other normal teen. The black-haired teen was simply satisfied with whatever he had. And as to his favorite gifts for Christmas and birthdays…?

"Oh yeah, you're birthday is coming up…" Tsuna remembered and his brown eyes met amber ones as he asked, "What do you want for this year?"

And as Tsuna expected, the energetic sportsman just grinned and said, "Anything that Tsuna will give me."

Because really, Tsuna could've given him a used battery or a battered sock with no pair and the lovable idiot would've loved it anyway.

* * *

**Author's note: **And don't we just love this cheesy and over-the-top baseball idiot? I liked the fact that he pulled the whining tone on Tsuna. He's so adorable and so innocent, and so…. *squeals* It only takes some small gesture or gift from Tsuna to make him happy, and that is how I exactly wanted to portray it!

Thank you again for reading! Please review! :D


	3. Just For You

**Author's note: **For some strange miracle, some people are still reading my stories, though I have no idea why XD Well, I haven't written any 8027 stories for a month now (these things I'm updating had been written in advance already and I'm just waiting for them to dwindle) and I can't think of anything. *slumps* Well guys, please enjoy today's update! Thanks for the continuous support!

* * *

**Born For You  
**_I believe in the compelling power of love. I do not understand it. I believe it to be the most fragrant blossom of all this thorny existence. **Theodore Dreiser **_

* * *

**Chapter 3** - _Just For You_

"Hey Yamamoto!" A co-baseball player greeted the Namimori ace as he entered the clubroom with his usual grin. The other responded in a cheerful manner as he put his bag down and opened his locker.

"Is Dame-Tsuna out there again?" One new player sneered and the other players tensed, thinking how stupid it was for this fresh recruit to insult Tsuna in front of Yamamoto. Sure doing it when the baseball idol wasn't around was cool and all… but when Yamamoto was around… well…

It's better to just hold your tongue. Or better yet, cut it off.

Said baseball idol paused in the action of chucking, his already taken off shirt in his locker. The normally grinning athlete's face was reduced to a blank one: careful, listening…

…slightly murderous.

"Man, that guy is such a loser!" The newbie continued, and the other people in the room wished he would say _less _for a change. "Always hanging around you like that, Yamamoto. Honestly, he should get a life right?"

"Actually." The tone was razor sharp and many shivered and backed away, some tried to sneak out of the door. If the newbie had brain cell or two, he would've figured out that this was the sign to _stop talking_. "_I_ was the one who asked Tsuna to come and watch me during baseball practice. You shouldn't call him a loser, without knowing the full story. Haha."

The laugh was horrible. It was a warning: sharp, quick, and _lightly_ murderous. But maybe the guy was just too dense to understand anything. Or otherwise, really stupid.

Oh how the baseball members wished to get out of there now. They didn't want to be questioned by the coach as to how the new member got beaten up by an angry Yamamoto- which was rare since Yamamoto was rarely angry_ unless…_

… it concerned a certain brunet.

"Oh? But either way he's still a lo-!" CLANG!

The newbie froze as a fist appeared out of nowhere and punched the locker he was facing at, denting it impressively. Most of the guys in the clubroom winced but the newbie gulped, paled, and felt his legs shake in fear.

Looks like he finally realized he overstepped an invisible boundary.

"Oops." Yamamoto stated with a grin as he retracted his hand which strangely enough didn't seem hurt but was only slightly red. "Looks like I missed." He laughed and then his amber eyes looked at the newbie with warning. "I was aiming for something softer and stupider."

The guy gulped, and abandoning all pretense of looking tough, slid down to the floor in fear. "Y-Ya-Ya…"

"Aw, what's wrong? You look scared." Yamamoto extended a hand still smiling. "Maa, maa… Don't worry I won't do anything to hurt you. Tsuna doesn't like it when I hurt people." The newbie could practically hear the hidden message behind those words: _The person you called a loser, saved you, idiot._

But instead of feeling grateful, the guy felt even more annoyed.

"What's wrong with you?" He practically screamed in Yamamoto's face. The members of the baseball club, jumped in fear but Yamamoto was eerily calm. "You could've killed me with that you know! You'd have gotten suspended or… or… expelled!"

But Yamamoto still didn't react to those feeble words of threat.

"Why is Dame-Tsuna so important to you anyway?" The guy continued screaming. "What the hell do you see in him? Why is he so important to you? He's just a _no-good_-!"

BAM!

The newbie's eyes widened as Yamamoto's fist made another loud sound when he punched it centimeter's from the newbie's face.

"Tsuna is the reason for my existence." Yamamoto grinned and the guy choked.

"S-Stop with that nonsense-!" BAM!

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto phrased the sentence slower and his eyes glinted in all seriousness to show that he wasn't fooling around. "…_is_ the reason for my existence."

And with that fist shaking somewhere near his head and the dangerous eyes looking at him, the newbie found himself nodding enthusiastically in fear.

"Yamamoto?" A voice suddenly called from outside as someone knocked on the door.

The reaction was immediate, the baseball idol retracted his fist, straightened up, and jogged to open the door with a true and happy smile painted on his face.

"Tsuna!" The idol chirped happily as he saw the brunet when he opened the door. "What's up? Something wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just coming by to say that I was going to get something to eat. Would you like some too?" Tsuna asked and the idol grinned.

"Sure! I'll go with you!" Yamamoto said happily and Tsuna nodded but then added with hesitance.

"But Yamamoto I'd prefer it if you go with me while wearing your shirt. I don't want anyone fainting from…" Unable to word what he was thinking, the brunet just emphasized the athlete's half-naked state.

As though just realizing this, Yamamoto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and laughed. "Oops." He went back into the clubroom, grabbed a shirt, put it on, and ran back out. "I'll be back later guys!" He said before closing the door behind him and leaving with Tsuna.

All the while, the newbie sat there stunned at how fast the athlete's mood changed while the club members went about their usual business, slightly used to it.

"Hm, Yamamoto really does believe that Dame-Tsuna is his reason for existence huh."

"He should just use lines like that to pick-up girls instead."

"What? So you don't believe him?"

"Hard to believe something like that."

The guys in the clubroom continued to talk about the recent happenings as they all changed their clothes and filed out of the clubroom one by one for practice. They didn't notice the newbie looking down at the floor spitefully.

"I'll get you one day, Yamamoto Takeshi." He said as he tried to stand up. "I'll definitely get my revenge." He took out his phone from his pocket and smirked when the background of his phone lit up.

It was a symbol of a yakuza.

* * *

Tsuna felt incredibly guilty.

He didn't want to go on a date with Yamamoto that was a given fact.

But he was enjoying it _so _much.

"Ah, you beat me again Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed gleefully as he put down the gun they were using for the simulation game.

"Mou, that's not fair, you probably lost on purpose…" Tsuna said with a frown but his eyes were twinkling happily. The baseball star grinned.

"No way, you totally beat me with your skills!" He said as he grabbed the other by the arm and pointed at a photo booth not faraway. "Come on let's go take a picture before we go out for snacks!" He stated and Tsuna couldn't say 'no' since to him, taking a picture really did sound good.

The baseball idol closed the curtain when he managed to drag the brunet inside. "Yosh!" The athlete said as he placed some coins in the slot. "We get three pictures all in all Tsuna. Ready?"

The brunet nodded tugging his shirt self-consciously but then the young Yamamoto laughed as he pulled the other next to him. Tsuna blushed as the flash went off.

"It's gotta be more natural!" Yamamoto scolded him as he gave the brunet a noogie. Tsuna laughed just as another flash blinded him.

One more take remained and as Tsuna was thinking what they should do on the last one, he didn't realize Yamamoto staring at him with a thoughtful face.

"What do you think Yama-mmph!" Brown eyes widened when the handsome teen suddenly swooped down gave him a kiss.

Tsuna was briefly aware of a flash going off before he pushed Yamamoto away in shock. Amber eyes were staring at him, as though waiting for his reaction. The brunet was pale but he could feel a fine blush on his cheeks.

"Tsuna-" Yamamoto began to say but Tsuna realized he didn't want to hear it.

"I-I'm going to g-get us some drinks!" Tsuna managed to stutter out before standing and running away as fast as he could trying not to trip.

Yamamoto's eyes were shadowed as he leaned back against the wall of the booth. After a few seconds he shook his head and stood up. He went outside and took the three wallet-sized pictures, staring at the last one before pocketing it with a sigh.

He ran a hand through his hair, amber eyes strangely blank without Tsuna around. He held his head in slight frustration as he pursed his lips.

_I went too far. I have to go and look for Tsuna, make sure he's alright. I have to lie and say it was an accident, that I was just going to kiss his cheek…_

Amber eyes burned as Yamamoto legs automatically led him to where Tsuna went.

_I'll say anything to make Tsuna happy._

* * *

**Author's note: **Born for you and Trained for you technically stems from one idea, with Yamamoto being born or created or trained to be with a certain brunet. I was walking down a flight of stairs when I was hit by this inspiration and I nearly fell over at the impact of the idea. Anyway, reviews would be appreciated and support will be like a walking stick to the limp! SO PLEASE REVIEW (and support, whichever comes first) XDD


	4. Anything For You

**Author's note: **Another update, whew I'm getting tired! Haha! Well to those who are interested, I know you might've seen this in one of the fics but:

I want to formally extend an **invitation** to you guys to join our _**8027 famiglia**_in facebook. For all the M writers: _MinaNaru4ever- 8027 forever, Dodonchka, Anonymous Santa, The Cold Storyteller and Dark Bee and IEatNinjas _**are there**. To the fluff writers: _KHFFMEE-8027, LoveOneself, 8027lover7280, and RainMistTakeshi _**are there too.**

* * *

**Born For You**

_You had no right to be born; for you make no use of life. Instead of living for, in, and with yourself, as a reasonable being ought, you seek only to fasten your feebleness on some other person's strength._  
**Charlotte Bronte**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **– _Anything For You_

Meanwhile…

A certain brunet had crossed the street, away from the arcade he and Yamamoto was playing in. He placed a hand against the wall, leaning some of his weight against it.

Tsuna panted as he placed a shaking hand on his lips. He blushed fiercely as he stared at the ground with horror.

_Yamamoto _kissed _him!_

He _kissed_ him!

And Tsuna thought his surrogate brother was weird as it is!

Sure, the brunet had experienced a few situations when he thought his brother was going to kiss him (as in really _kiss_ him –lips and all), one time when they were eight and the lights went out in their house and Tsuyoshi wasn't around. Somehow, Yamamoto had found him in the dark and held his hand. Brown eyes weren't able to see but Tsuna could somehow feel that the older one a few centimeters from his face but for some odd reason, the next second he wasn't anywhere near Tsuna anymore…

Tsuna never really thought about the whole- I think my brother might like me in a different way- until he was confronted with it now.

His first taken…

_Taken _by a guy…

A person he treated as a brother!

It should have felt wrong (and it did!), but instead of his mind going over that important detail, the brunet felt lost and confused instead.

He felt nervous for some odd reason. An instinct was ringing clear inside him, warning him that even after what happened he shouldn't push Yamamoto away…

That if he _did_, then he would regret it for the rest of his life.

And that thought made Tsuna felt like he was being stabbed by ice. His heart was thundering loudly in his ears, warning him, _telling him_…

"Oi!" Brown eyes looked up fearfully when a big, unfamiliar hand (not the warm one he was expecting) landed on his shoulder. "Are you that brown kid always with Yamamoto?"

Tsuna cringed and he jumped back as he looked at the other warily, legs shaking. He was useless without Yamamoto around- unable to save in his own skin, unable to feel brave when a complete stranger asks him a suspicious question.

"W-Who are you?" He barely let out without stuttering.

The guy gave an ugly smirk and brown eyes widened when a symbol flashed under the coat of the person before him. "Not important, listen why don't you just answer _our _question and we might let you go unharmed if you do."

Tsuna gulped, knowing that- _no they were as hell not gonna let him go_- if he did answer their question.

"W-What do you want with Y-Yamamoto…?" The brunet gulped as he backed up, carefully. He should've really thought more about what he was going to say because the guy infront of him smiled as though he had hit the jackpot.

"Thought so…" The guy said as he reached out a hand to grab the brunet, but Tsuna was quick and he jumped away from the touch and-

-unto oncoming traffic.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEPP!

The brunet felt his body stiffen when he looked to his side just in time to see a truck beeping at him while flashing its headlights in driver was looking at Tsuna with wide eyes shouting at him to get out of the way- that he couldn't stop and-!

"TSUNA!" A clear voice rang through the sounds of people screaming and the persisting honking of the truck. Tears gathered in those brown eyes when he saw Yamamoto on the other side of the street, calling for him. Time seemed to have slowed down, making Tsuna relish the horror of his situation with every slow ticking of the clock.

_I wasn't even able to end this date properly with Yamamoto. _Tsuna thought as he closed his eyes. _I'm sorry, after you've tried so hard to keep me safe._

But then, Tsuna was roused from his thoughts when something hard collided with him and carried his momentum to the opposite direction and out of harm's way.

The brunet landed with a groan onto hard asphalt but it didn't seem as painful as he'd imagined it to be. Rather he felt like he landed on something softer than he initially thought.

Brown eyes opened and they widened in shock as he inhaled deeply, catching the calming scent of rain from Yamamoto.

He was in the athlete's arms safe from harm.

How?

He didn't know how… All he knew was that Yamamoto wasn't looking at him but rather at the people Tsuna had gotten into trouble with earlier.

Amber eyes were aglow with something fierce and stern. The brunet froze, remembering seeing this expression only once when they were young.

"Whoa, bro did you see that?" The guy behind the one that nearly grabbed Tsuna mumbled. "That guy's a _monster_! I don't think we should mess with him…"

The guy who nearly grabbed Tsuna ignored the one behind him and he let his black eyes roam Yamamoto's carefully blank face. "Yamamoto Takeshi?"

The arms around Tsuna stiffened but the baseball star let out a calm and cool answer, "Yeah?"

"Hmph." The guy let out an impressed snort. "So it is _you_. Heard you scared one of members good. I'm here to pay you back for that."

Yamamoto didn't say anything as he straightened up and let the brunet down. For a moment, Tsuna tried to stand up, but his legs wouldn't listen to him. Realizing this, Yamamoto let the brunet hang onto him, steadying and supporting his weight carefully.

The baseball idol gave Tsuna a concerned look before looking at the person before him. The brunet wondered why the other didn't ask if he was alright. Was Yamamoto mad at him?

"If that's all you want…" The baseball star said as breathed in deeply. "Then leave Tsuna out of this."

The guy laughed as though what Yamamoto said was absurd. The people who had gathered to watch when Tsuna was about to be hit by a car began to disperse, not wanting to get in the middle of the fight.

"You sound like you're sure you're gonna win." The guy said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I might." Yamamoto said coolly, not giving anything away. Tsuna trembled in fear. He didn't want Yamamoto to be hurt.

"Y-Yamamoto…"Tsuna said in a small tone and for a second, amber eyes met brown ones. The brunet shook his head. "Don't fight them. Let's just go."

The sportsman looked at the brunet and he could see the serious tint in those brown eyes and he sighed in exasperation. He would love to do what Tsuna said but…

"If I leave, they'll hurt you. I'll finish this quickly." He said in a brisk tone as he straightened and Tsuna just couldn't see how he'd fight them off with no weapons. "You should go and hide Tsuna, I don't want you to see this."

At those words, many of the gathering people began to walk faster, not wanting to be caught in the middle of the fight that was about to begin.

"But-!" Tsuna said in protest but Yamamoto just pushed him away.

"Go."And then the athlete smiled at the brunet. A mysterious smile that had so many hidden meanings that Tsuna could never understand. "I'll be fine."

With a sniff and a nod, the brunet ran, not wanting to see what was about to happen.

* * *

It was quicker that Tsuna thought. He had only been in the park for a few minutes when Yamamoto suddenly appeared, a fresh smile on his face as though he just didn't fight men way older than him.

The brunet was swinging his legs, not knowing what to feel when Yamamoto sat down next to him, humming.

"Did you win?" He asked in a small voice.

There was a small silence before Yamamoto answered quietly. "Yeah. The police handled them and they let me off 'cause I was under aged."

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked again and Yamamoto hummed a bit.

"Hm, more or less."And brown eyes snapped up in worry, wondering if he failed to see a bruise or- but amber eyes didn't meet his gaze. Instead Yamamoto was looking away with an apologetic expression.

"Tsuna is mad at me." And the idol said it like it was a given fact that couldn't be helped. "I'm not fine if Tsuna is mad at me."

Realization entered the brown orbs before anger and Tsuna punched his brother in the arm. "Stupid!" Yamamoto looked up in shock at Tsuna, amber eyes wary, but then his eyes widened when Tsuna simply placed his forehead on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Stupid… that's what you're worried about?" The brunet sniffled. "You could've gotten hit by that truck when you saved me! You could've been beaten up by those guys when you defended me…! And all you worry about is that I'm _mad_ at you? Are you crazy?"

A hand placed itself on Tsuna's head and the brunet relaxed at the familiar touch. "I'm a bad person for making you worry."

"You're not!" Tsuna said miserably as he leaned in closer to the sportsman. "You're a great person. "

Yamamoto's eyes softened as he placed his arms around Tsuna, making the brunet lean against his chest instead. "What kind of great person…" He hugged the other. "…makes someone like you cry?"

The brunet wasn't even aware of the tears and he just blinked as he felt the athlete sigh above him. Yamamoto placed his cheek against Tsuna's head.

"You know…" Yamamoto said, breaking the silence and Tsuna squirmed a bit to look up at him. It was sunset, and the orange light spreading across the sky was making Yamamoto glow, his amber eyes lighting up in the warmest of way.

"Know what?" Tsuna asked, mesmerized by the way Yamamoto looked right now.

"I don't think I need a birthday gift from you anymore." The athlete said with a grin as the brunet looked at him in confusion. "Having you for the whole day today, is the best gift I could ever ask for."

Tsuna's eyes widened as he looked down and blushed self-consciously. The sportsman smiled softly as he leaned forward and kissed the brunet on the forehead. Tsuna flinched but it was barely noticed. "Thank you Tsuna, and I'm sorry about earlier." Or not.

The brunet looked at amber eyes stunned but, Yamamoto was just smiling gently at the brunet. To Tsuna it felt like amber eyes could see through his soul.

"I still have the pictures." Yamamoto placed a hand on his pocket and took out one of the three wallet-sized pictures. He showed Tsuna the one where he was giving the other a noogie as the brunet laughed. "You still want one?"

Tsuna looked at the picture in hesitation but then after a moment, he smiled and took it. "Thanks."

Yamamoto just smiled, knowing then and there that everything was forgiven. "Anything for Tsuna."

_Anything for Tsuna._

* * *

"So, I heard your men got beaten up by a mere 14-year-old trash." A growl came from the darkness as a certain leader of a certain yakuza kneeled while shaking in fear. A man was sitting in a huge chair glaring down with red eyes as he held a glass of wine.

"T-That was just l-luck! W-We'll get h-him!" The guys said in defiance while trying not to look too scared.

"Vooooi! Namimori, kah?" A certain long-haired person suddenly appeared beside the man sitting in front. "Didn't we have some special information about that?"

A sudden cloaked figure entered the scene, looking at Squalo. "The External Advisor of the Vongola Family used to live there with his wife. Sawada Iemitsu and Nadeshiko before they were assassinated."

The guy with red eyes flinched at the name 'Vongola'. The wine glass in his hand cracked. "What was the name of the guy who beat you up, trash?" He asked.

"Y-Yamamoto Takeshi…" The guy kneeling said as he gulped.

"Yamamoto…" A guy with crazy hair, moustache, and umbrella swords said."Doesn't that sound familiar?"

"Oh my~? Is he a hunky guy? Lots of muscles? Would he be beautiful as a corpse?" Another one appeared with colorful hair and sun glasses.

"Yamamoto sounds like a swordsman's name…" The one with long silver hair said in contemplation.

"One of the leading scientists on the Vongola zygote experiment is named Yamamoto. She died a week after giving birth to her son here in Namimori." The one with the cloak stated quietly.

"Voooii! Zygote experiment?" The one with silver haired asked his companion.

"Shishishi, it was an experiment wherein the Vongola were trying to create the strongest guardian by imprinting strong qualities on the subject while it was still a zygote." A certain blonde prince suddenly appeared while showing off his knives.

The guy with red eyes smirked. "This sounds interesting… Let's find this trash… This Yamamoto Takeshi…"

* * *

**Notes: **And the Varia comes in! Things are getting steamy guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Haha! And I hope you enjoy my colleagues updates as well :D


End file.
